Half Life Suicide
Beggini ng It all start when i was At airplane To my Dad s hourse I See A Half lfie 2 game Who was on hte Floo.r I find. then there plane landed on Dad s house I got off and wlaked in he house Start there was my dad at the door who answered when i knocked Then He Sayd "hello son welcome how was the flight" I anwsered "Th flight wa s good rhat thanks I walked in there was my brothrer on the couch watching TV' there I put my feet on the stair step then i lift my foot up to the otrhe.r and walk up the stairs where was mom said "hi mom i found a new game i bought it i will go test it out" she said ""good my Son I hope you hav e fun entertainment plyaing the game i have to do groceries." and she go herself down the stairs i walk into my room where ther was my computer and play station 2 i popped in the disk to my paly station 1 thern they was text that tell me remove the disck from the play staiton 2 and put in. my pc i remove it and grab it and gte the diks inserter from my pc i put it in it when in then marde a war sound then it loaded up the game it was in the main menu had the folowning options "play. bleed, console, no escape you, monster, meet the evil one die,' i got scarred but press on with my gamepaly i get my mouse adn my comptuer i clikc to the play button it sayd difficulties "angel,alive,satan" i click angle because id ont wanna die i start the game in the t.rain then the sys tem said "you are doomed there is no escape welcome to hell" lets go off my mouse then scream then look back at the screen the scientissts were looking depressed and they scream "what have you done you released them" then they run away from me the forklift had german flags as its texture and the trian i was on had satanic symbols and a pool of blood then i was gonna get off but the security guard that was suposted to open the door was a hum an model with satanic symbols on him i get off. i was teleported to the part where there was a crowbar and headcrabs there was a stomach hanging from the celing and a heart then a lungs fell out it was bleeding it had phto realiistic blood i vomit all over the desk when i wsa gonna pop off the game from the disk barny screamed "I DONT THINK SO" IN A VERY CREEPY AND LOW VOICE THEN THE DISK WENT BACK IN ANd showed up disturbirng images of bodies riggled with gunshots and exploded and blood and burnd faces of dead people that didtn know. me then all the scian tists pulled out guns and shooted themself in the head kiling them all in one shot their heads explodied and they died and fellwhen thos. imagines were flashing i started crying and almost fell of my chair when barney said the "your next" and i was scared then barny laughed and the game started up again this time i see the soldiers fingting the garganta i see the garganta was so scary with satnic symbols all over it and was holding two giant german flags and had a stretchd mouth and had cuts all over when i saw the gargantua i got so scared i spill my drink all over the keyboard and the soldiers say "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" then my computer explododed and caught fire on me i fell down with my chair i. got knocked out last thing i saw was barney coming out of the com puter he was worse and had his intestine out of his skin and armor then i heard my famly scream as barny shot up my mom and kicked my pet dog down the stairs then it shot my dog too. I WOke up tehre was fire all around me and satanic symbol all around my hourse there was alot of pieces of the wall missing and blown off the sky was blood red and my house was all on fire i walked down the stairs passing my dead ant and cusin and dog and mom and Dad i run out of the house then I saw vorte gants that shot at me i couldnt move as they electoor cuted me then barney showed up and shot my head all i saw and herd was matas flying there was gunshots and barney said "go to sleep" i passed out Category:Trollpasta Category:Vidya games Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Cliche Madness Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Blood Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:ENGLISH, MUDDAFUGGA! DO YOU SPEAK IT?! Category:Wall of Text Category:Random Capitalization Category:English Class Failure Category:The Title Is A Lie Category:Demins and Debbils